


Trapped

by Cleo1876



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cute Liam Dunbar, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Scott is a Bad Friend, Why Did I Write This?, poor theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo1876/pseuds/Cleo1876
Summary: A simple visit to a local ghost house leads Liam and the others to a curious discovery...





	Trapped

„Hey, guys“, Mason greeted cheerfully, as he and Corey sat down at the cafeteria table next to Scott, Malia, Lydia and Liam.  
„Remember that project Corey and I were told to do for the film course? We're starting today. Time's running up, it has to be finished 'til Wednesday. You wanna help? We could still need a camera man and someone who'd do a few stunts.“  
„Nope, no chance, without me“, said Lydia immediately. „I still have to finish a school project myself.“  
„Too bad“, replied Mason. „You don't even know what the project is about“  
„Well?“, Scott asked, a certain curiousity beginning to spread over his face.  
„We are going to film in a ghost house“, announced Corey, looking as though talking to small children trying to involve them into an exciting game. „You know, like an old, scary, abondoned house. We gonna go there tonight“  
At that Liam raised an amused eyebrow.  
„Really? I've never thought you were into that kind of stuff“  
„Are you kidding? Horror movies? They are the best!“, Mason said excited, looking at Liam as if he were crazy.  
„Well, I'm in!“. Everyone turned their gazes on Malia, clearly not expecting so much enthusiasm from the werecoyote.  
„What?“, she said casually looking at her friends. „I like horror movies“  
„Well“, Scott replied hesitantly,“I guess we all deserved a break from all the crazy stuff going on in this town. So let's have some fun. We are going to a ghost house … Wait, do you even know where to find one?“  
***  
They decided to visit a lonely wooden house a few streets away from Corey's home. It stood in the middle of a field, at the edge of the civilization next to the forest which led to a small town in the neighbourhood. Mason had told them it belonged to the old Harisson, a local farmer who lived here with his family in the early 20's centuary. As the time went by slowly, his wife had died and his three children were out of the house in order to start building their own histories.  
„Each time people asked Harisson why he still was staying here in this house instead of heading to live in the big city with his children, his reply had always been the same: 'Here I live, and here I'm gonna die'“, Corey finished his speech mystically, his face ghostly pale in the white flashlight as he, Mason, Scott, Liam and Malia were heading towards the house. It was almost midnight. They had decided it was worth to start filming at this time to get an authentic atmosphere.  
„So … he died here? In his house?“, Malia asked  
„Yes, of course he did. People say that one day he simply fell asleep while sitting at the dining table. He never woke up“, Corey answered and grinned at the visible shudder running through Liam.  
„I bet the table is still standing there. They never removed anything as far as I know“, he continued.  
„Oh great“, Liam groaned. „I guess now I won't be able to sleep at nights anymore. Thank you so much. What have I even gotten myself into?“  
„Oh come on, Dunbar, pull yourself together. If you ever gonna become an alpha you'll have to deal with things a lot scarier than this“, Malia retorted grinning at Scott while squeezing his hand.  
„Right“, he rolled his eyes but stayed still otherwise.  
„So guys, we are here finally“, said Corey while pointing at the wooden house with his flashlight. „You got your camera ready, Scott?“  
***  
One by one the friends slowly entered the house. There was no door there which Corey was secrectly thankful for since he didn't want to touch anything in there.  
„Holy shit is it cold in here“, Liam announced with a trembling voice while rubbing furiously at his upper arms.  
„Yeah, it's because this cabin doesn't even have a door. At least, it doesn't stink that way. Who knows what's rottening down here“, Mason snorted.  
„Ugh, in case you're trying to make me comfortable you're not being very helpful“, Liam mumbled, another visible shudder running through his body.  
„Liam, relax. Nobody's gonna eat you in here“, said Scott and patted the beta soothingly on his shoulder.  
„Sooo guys, I'd say we explore the house before starting filming. So that I know what exactly we gonna say and show, you know?“  
„Wait, you haven't even got a script or something?“, Scott raised his eyebrows.  
„I just like to be spontaneous“, Mason winked at him.  
***  
You know what often happens in horror movies, if you decide to go into a scary abondoned house all by yourself, right? And I bet you also know what happens when you and your friends decide to split up while being in a dangerous aria? Well, that's exactly what Scott and the others decided to do. And since Harisson's house had proved to be much larger than it looked on the outside they all had to explore at least five rooms, each of those larger than others.  
„Scott, I don't like it“, Liam complained, while eyeing the dark sillhouettes of the old dusty curtains as if those ones were going to attack him.  
„Well, if you don't like it, you could wait outside, I guess“, Scott told him directing his gaze at the entrance.  
„What? No! It's cold outside. Do you want me to freeze to death?“, Liam hissed, visibly aggravated.  
Scott smirked a little bit. Liam tended to be such a drama queen sometimes.  
„Well“, he sighed. „You could go with me, then“.  
That seemed to calm Liam down a little.  
„Let's just get it over with“, he mumbled through greeted teeth.  
They made their way into a big room. Apparently it had been used as the dining room or something. A large table was standing in the middle of it. On the right wall there were a few windows, also with thick curtains hanging onto the floor. The moon shone through the glass, illuminating the surroundings of the room. On the left side there were two other rooms. Straight forward there was a corridor leading to the deepth of the house.  
By the sight of the room Scott whistled lowly, clearly impressed.  
„I bet this Harisson guy had been really rich. Look at all this! don't even know why no one has ever tried to steel anything from here.“, he said. Then stopped. „Wait, is that the table where that guy ate his very last meal? Mason! Corey! I might have found something for the movie!“, he called.  
„Jesus, stop shouting!“, Liam mumbled half-heartedly and covered his ears. „You can wake it up, you know?“  
Scott stopped shouting. „Whom?“  
„The ghost, dude! You can wake it up. I know it's in here somewhere. Especially since we're are standing right in front of his death spot“  
For a few seconds Scott simply stood there gaping at Liam. Just as Liam started to slowly but surely feel like the biggest idiot ever did he burst into a series of hysterical laughter.  
„What?! Hahaaha … you … hahaha …. what did you just saaay?“  
Liam felt the heat rising into his chest. It was not because of the shame but also because of the anger.  
Calm down, he tried to reason himself, it's not worth it. But the anger came up with frightening speed.  
„Screw you, Scott!“, the beta spat storming off into another direction.  
„What's going on?“, Mason asked finally emerging in the dining room, closely followed by Corey and Malia. „You guys found anything?“  
„Yeahhahaha … indeeed … haha. Liam … is afraid of … ghostshahaha!“  
Mason felt a smile creeping up his face. It was not because of Liam beeing afraid of ghosts (hell, if Mason was honest with himself he himself was afraid of them), but because of the strange sight of the great alpha, who was currently leaning on the table for some kind of support since his knees seemed to give up any second due to the uncontrolable laughing.  
„Dude, what are you doing?“, he hissed half amused as he spotted Corey who currently was filming the laughing Scott.  
„How much clicks do you think we're gonna get on YouTube for this?“, Corey just smirked.  
„You have a point there“, Mason grinned while eyeing Scott. It was a rare sight. But on the other hand, Liam beeing afraid of ghosts wasn't that funny, really.  
„Wait“, he said suddenly realizing something was off.  
„Guys? Where is Liam?“  
At that Scott's laughter slowly died. Warily he took in his surroundings.  
„I don't know, he … he was just there, wasn't he?“, he said.  
„Malia, have you seen him?“  
Malia sniffed the air.  
„Well, I think I know where he's headed“, she rolled her eyes directing with a nod towards the corridor behind the table.  
***  
Meanwhile  
'This isn't fair!', Liam mused angrily, as he marched towards th corridor. 'Just because I'm younger doesn't mean that I'm not worth it to be taken seriously … for once! Scott is so occupied with himself right now that he doesn't even notice me going away!'  
Secretly the beta knew that in order to be taken seriously he would have to stop getting agitated about someone laughing at him.  
What was wrong with him? He had already been through worse … like Nolan beating the hell out of him in the middle of the classroom and more.  
After some more musing Liam decided to blame everything on Scott and his stupid sense of humor. The alpha would have to learn a lesson and Liam decided to give him one. He desperately wanted to prove that he wasn't scared of ghosts … or of being in that creepy place at all. He wasn't a baby. He was a werewolf. He could handle everything. Even ghosts.  
At that point Liam already pictured himself as a supposed victim that got lost in the huge creepy ghost house, only to proudly emerge in front of his friends after putting them through one hell of a search party, full of shame and regret for laughing at him and not paying to him any further attention. Liam knew it was kind of childish but he really needed to mend his ego. So he marched off through the corridor feeling proud that no one had noticed his elegant disappearance.  
The corridor was pretty long. It went on and on. Without any lights in the house he couldn't see anything at all. But he braced himself and kept going. There was no point in returning now.  
Finally Liam saw something brighten in front of him. As if he were being in a tunnel with a light at the end of it. But it was not a bright light, just a gloomy one.  
At least something, Liam thought. Soon he found himself in a large room. There were windows everywhere. At least four of them. The white moonlight was illuminating the room. Liam took in the surroundings. The room was pretty empty. There was nothing in here except from a table at his left. Maybe it once had been an office table. At least it looked like one.  
There also was a semi-large closet in the back of the room. But nothing else.  
Liam huffed, disappointed. The room had been a dead end. No other rooms, no other corridors. He couldn't go anywhere else. He had to return to the others. He wondered if they already had noticed his disappearance.  
Just as the beta was about to go back, something caught his attention. He sniffed at the air suspiciously, trying to locate the smell.  
There was definitely something off about the smell in here. Liam remembered the smell in the other rooms of the house. They were different. They smelled like dust and wetness and whatever the old houses usually smell of. But this room … it smelled like … was it skin? In fact, it smelled pretty bad. Liam shuddered. What if there was a corpse lying in here? Maybe in the closet? It smelled like rotten eggs.  
He got his answer a few seconds later. Because something was crawling up his right leg.  
Liam nearly screamed out of dread violently jerking with his foot to get rid of whatever it was. He swore under his breath loudly as a fat rat flew across the room immediately hiding into a corner.  
Liam wanted to flee. He hated rats. Everyone hated them, right? He would just silently retreat into the front of the house like nothing had happened. The others didn't need to know anything.  
Just as the beta was about to turn around, he heared his name. It was Scott calling for him. And apparently the alpha was heading into the right direction.  
Liam was unsure what to do. His eyes fell onto the wooden closet.  
Now he had a choice of staying in there for a short while hoping that Scott wouldn't discover him and then slipping soundlessly into the front of the house, or facing Scott right there and now while watching him laughing his ass off about his beta getting trapped in the room with a rat. Which was really a no go.  
So Liam took a deep breath and headed confidently to the closet.  
After opening it he quickly slipped inside, anxciously eyeing the front of the room.  
„Ouch!!“  
If Liam were a cat he would have jumped high into the air. Because whatever was there under his body just nearly gave him a heart attack.  
„Who are you?? Get the fuck off of me!!“, the 'something' continued.  
Liam's eyes widened in shock. Only now had he become aware of certain warmth under his butt. There also was a certain softness under his ribs. And this voice … he had heard it somewhere before, hadn't he?? Why on earth would someone hide in a closet anyway ???  
Right – you!, the beta cursed at himself. This had been a stupid idea.  
„Who are YOU??“, he hissed at the soft pillow under his body.  
There was a short pause. Then -  
„Liam? Is that you?“  
If Liam's eyes could widen any further, they surely would fall off their sockets as the realisation finally downed on him.  
„Theo??? What the hell?!“  
„What are you doing here, Liam? And why on earth are you lying on top of me? It hurts! Ouch!“, Theo exclaimed as Liam tried to shift  
his weight into a more comfortable position.  
„I … I'm hiding from Scott. W-What is YOUR excuse?“, Liam explained finally giving in.  
„I'm living here, idiot!“, Theo hissed angrily, trying not to wail from the painful pressure Liam's elbows were applying to his poor ribs.  
Surprised, Liam raised his eyebrows. He surely didn't expect that kind of an answer.  
„Wait, you live here? This is where you've been this whole time? It's been two fucking months and you didn't bother to tell me or the others you are fucking homeless?? And why are you sleeping in a closet??“  
Theo growled. „I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine on my own. And would you PLEASE put your leg anywhere else? I've got my penis trapped!“, he hissed as if that were obvious.  
Liam nearly choked at this. But soon the irritation was replaced with determination and some hints of anger.  
„No you know what, asshole? I'm gonna report you to Scott right now! We thought you left town after the Anuk-ate. We thought you were fine! But living in that shithole and sleeping in a closet doesn't seem fine to me. There are still people who care about you, you know that?“  
„Oh right, like whom?“, Theo snorted derisively.  
There was a pause. Then Liam exploded. He really didn't have nerves for Theo's little games today and the situation they were currently in wasn't really helpful.  
„Like ME for example?! Did it EVER occur to you that I might like you just enough to ask you to help me in the fight against the Anuk-ate?? Did it EVER occur to you that I might trust you enough to cooperate with you?“  
For a full minute there was silence, only graced with some ragged short breaths coming from Liam as he tried to calm down, mentally biting his fists at what he'd just confessed to Theo. Maybe it wasn't a big deal, but to the beta it really meant something. Because he and Theo hadn't such an intensive and open conversation since … well, forever.  
„You … really like me?“, Theo asked, sounding as if he were going to pass out any second.  
„Yeah … I do. Just DON'T get any second thoughts about it“.  
„Yeah well, it's a little bit hard not to get any second thoughts considering the fact that you are currently squeezing my dick with your leg which is really painful by the way“.  
Liam could literally feel Theo's smirk now. Asshole.  
„Screw you, Theo!“, he growled half-heartedly. Then a certain thought sprang to his mind. Liam smiled wistfully. If Theo wanted to start a conversation like that the beta was going to give him just that.  
„You know what?“, Liam said, slowly starting to pull his legs together until he could feel the soft but elastic skin of Theo's dick. This action earned him a satisfying hiss.  
„I'd be glad to let you go, but first you need to promise me something“, he grinned, knowing that he literally had Theo where he wanted him and had the full control over his actions.  
„You're sick, Liam! Let me go!“, Theo tried to talk himself out of this. He began to restlessly move around, trying to throw Liam's body off of himself. Not that the little space they had would allow him that.  
„Ah-a, no squirrming“, Liam purred, tightening his hold on the chimera's dick. „You answer – I let go“  
„Please … Ow, it fucking hurts!“, Theo hissed. He sounded like being on the edge of whining.  
Liam raised his eyebrows. „What has happened to you, Theo? Can't handle a little bit of pain anymore?“  
That seemed to aggravate Theo. „What do you fucking want from me??“, he growled.  
Liam was satisfied with his reaction. He usually wasn't sadistic or anything, but seeing Theo squirm like this gave him the feeling of making the chimera pay for all the emotional pain he'd caused him by simply leaving two months ago without saying a word about his whereabouts. It made Liam fucking angry, and it also made him feel abounded just like the old Harisson's house they currently were staying in.  
„I want you to move into my house“, Liam said seriously. „And I want you to live with me. No one deserves living a life like this, not even you“, he said.  
Theo stilled under the beta's grip before letting out a short irritated laugh.  
„What? You're asking me to live with you? Have you hit your head or something? I could kill you in your sleep, you know?“, he snorted.  
Liam growled in frustration.  
„That's because I trust you, dumbass! I've already told you that. I want you to move in with me, because I know you've changed. And because I know you deserve a second chance. If you were still the old Theo you would have killed me a long while ago instead of letting me hold your dick!“, Liam panted. „Not in the way it'd just sounded.“, he added quickly.  
Suddenly he felt a wet hotness quickly spreading across his jeans.  
„What? …“, the beta gasped.  
„Damn it, Liam! You shouldn't have grabbed it that hard. Now look at what you've done!“, Theo half-sobbed, his voice breaking in frustration.  
Liam didn't see it coming.  
„Wait, have you just come in your pants?“  
Theo whined „That's what I've been trying to prevent the whole time! Fuck you, Dunbar!“  
A devilish grin began to spread over Liam's face. This whole situation was taking a completely different direction but somehow the beta was starting to love every bit of it. It was so overhelming. Having the once so powerful and confident chimera squirming like this and even making him come until he was just a sobbing mess was just … so hot.  
Why had Theo just cum anyway?? Somehow Liam didn't like the chimera's answer. Though it was logical. But he wanted to believe there was more behind Theo's reaction. He had to ask. Even if it seemed to be hard and strange to ask something like that.  
„Theo … I want you to be honest with me … Are you into me?“, asked Liam slowly, holding his breath. Right now he was risking to fuck everything up. Due to the fact that since the chimera's disappearance he'd spent a great amount of time of asking himself exactly the same question over and over … because otherwise he could't wrap his mind around why he'd been missing Theo so much.  
The scent of cum hit Liam's nose. It was not only cum.It also was the sent of shame. Of a certain vulnerability.  
„I … w-what?“, Theo croaked weakly. Broken.  
„I said, are you into me?“, Liam repeated clearly.  
The chimera panted silently, refusing to answer.  
But his silence gave him away.  
Liam smirked putting piece to piece together. Of course. Theo helping him with the riders, Theo helping him with the Anuk-ate, Theo teasing him over and over and it always had been Liam, whom the chimera was constantly sending his rare but sincere smiles. Only Liam, everything for Liam. Then why had he left?  
„Liam, I … „, Theo's voice startled the beta from his thoughts. He wasn't expecting him to say anything anymore.  
„I'm not quite sure what it is that attracts me to you. But I'm willing to find it out … if you let me. I couldn't leave Beacon Hills … I just couldn't stay away from you. But I didn't expect you to have similiar feelings from me. I'm so sorry I hadn't showed up“, Theo sobbed. Liam could tell it was really hard for the chimera to open up. But at least he was trying.  
„Shh, it's gonna be ok. I'm gonna take care of you if you let ME. Just come to live with me and we'll figure it out together, I promise. No more secrets, ok?“, the beta asked, caressing Theo's soft hair.  
Theo just nodded, unable to get anything else out of him. He was truly broken now, Liam could tell. Opening up had broken down his last walls. But Liam knew it was for the best.  
„I'm opening the closet now, Theo. We gonna head to the others“, Liam said, only now remembering why they were in the closet in the first place.  
„It's not necessary anymore“, they suddenly heard from the outside of the closet. It was Malia.  
Liam groaned as he slowly opened the closet door. His friends were all standing in front of him and grinning like idiots.  
„Damn it“, cursed the beta silently, his face burning …

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Bad? Any critics? Thank you! :)


End file.
